Talk:People
Yo-Yo for a living * Doesn't Steve fall in this category now as well? --Jaco 10:36, 18 July 2006 (PDT) ** Added Steve --Jaco 01:05, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Doc Pop *Does he count as an artist? I've not heard of him doing any yo-yo painting, but I could be mistaken. --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:18, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ** Wondering the same. --Jaco 07:21, 7 May 2006 (PDT) *** I'll remove it, if any artist info is added to his page it can be restored. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:01, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ****He is totally an artist. See 1 and 2. He paints, draws, writes music, writes skits and short stories, screen prints, you name it. He is your average san francisco mission artist. I accually at his house right now :) --Josh Parker 09:15, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ***** Yes, stop gloating :) Thanks for the info. Tell him to send me a copy of his comic :) --Jaco 09:28, 7 May 2006 (PDT) ****** Cool. I didn't see you add this amongst all the other edits. Is he a yo-yo wiki fan? --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:44, 7 May 2006 (PDT) *******Yeah he is. He hasn't writen anything but he was given me a lot of the knowledge that I've used. I'm trying to get him to write stuff for us, but you know how artists can be. --Josh Parker 10:10, 7 May 2006 (PDT) Four horsemen John-bot, is this a joke or serious? I've assumed it's a joke and removed it but if it isn't I'd be interested to hear why. --Wilfred (talk| ) 08:43, 12 April 2006 (PDT) *Haha, not to speak for John-bot, but yeah, ir's a fairly widespread joke in reference to the 4 Horsemen of the book of Revelation in the Bible who spread the plagues over the earth during the apocalypse, or something relatively similar. =) --Augie ["El Yoyo"] 12:31, 12 April 2006 (PDT) **A few years ago at nationals, Bob Malowney introduced them as the four horsement of yo-yoing. It was hilarious. --Josh Parker 17:06, 12 April 2006 (PDT) Unactive members of community Just because someone is no longer active, doesn't mean we shouldn't list them. If they're notable, keep them. Also, names should be linked on this page so people can add articles at a later date. --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:39, 4 April 2006 (PDT) Real Names? For some of the people listed, we are using a handle and not their real name. I'm fine with listing their handle, but I would like to have their real name as well. Should be worry about getting their real name? It's not a big deal to me, but I thought I'd float it out there. --lanceallen 08:26, 31 March 2006 (PST) *It's not a major issue, if you can find it add it but if you can't I wouldn't worry about it. For example, more people know about Johnnie Delvalle and Black than the real names. --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:42, 4 April 2006 (PDT) People description policy I'm not really comfortable with some of these biographies. I don't think we should have details about their kids, or other non-yo-yo related stuff, because it has privacy issues. Thoughts? Are you happy for me to wipe out non-yo-yo stuff? --Wilfred (talk| ) 15:17, 25 February 2006 (PST) *I agree. If you haven't already edited the private stuff out, I'd say go for it. --lanceallen 06:58, 29 March 2006 (PST) *Will do. The only exception is family that are also notable yo-yoers, who I'll leave in. --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:51, 5 April 2006 (PDT) national grand masters I couldn't remember all the national grand masters or how to spell their name so I'll leave that up to someone else. --Josh Parker 09:41, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) Thad Winzenz *Who is Thad Winzenz? --Josh Parker 22:55, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) **An National Master apparently. Google him. Cool name though :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 08:13, 26 February 2006 (PST) ***He also directs the National Yo-yo League and is a judge at US Nationals and some other west coast contests. --Augie ["El Yoyo"] 00:42, 4 April 2006 (PDT)--User:Augie ****Can you add what you know to the article please Augie? --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:42, 4 April 2006 (PDT) Yo-yo makers Some notables missing, but I'm not 100% sure about the policy around who should go here or not: (Already added ChrisK) * Kyle Weems * Kiya & Sonny There is also Mario Troise (Vulto) and probably a couple of others. -User:Jaco You can sign your comments by pressing the signature button that is second from the right on the toolbar. Anyway, I'd say go for it and add them, if they make yo-yos and not just mod them (they'd go in a different section then). The rule of thumb seems to be if they're notable, add them, but stick to the yo-yo related parts of their life only. --Wilfred (talk| ) 05:49, 5 March 2006 (PST) Dates of awards for Masters * Would it be useful or adequate to have the National Master Award year for each of them? They already have the contries, so it would become something like Rafael Matsunaga (Brazil - 2005). Or should that info go in each article?--Red 08:43, 4 April 2006 (PDT) *I'd leave that in the achievements section of each article. It's not a major issue though. --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:52, 5 April 2006 (PDT) National Masters * Dave Geigle was listed as a National Master for Germany. I've never heard of this happening or him being referred to as a National Master. I've removed him. --71.202.119.235 07:06, 4 March 2008 (UTC)-Nathan (who can't remember his password)